One Boy, One Girl Arnie & Hilda Fanfic
by jenniy04
Summary: Helga and Arnold are taking Arnie out with them on a double date, but he has no clue who he is going to be with. Who could be the mysterious girl that Arnie is about to encounter? The only way to find out is to read this story! Songfic :D


**~Author's note~ Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoyed it! I thought it would be better to have Arnie less awkward as a teen than he was as a ten-year old. Still awkward as ever but not as bad. Please review! I would love to hear your opinions on this. :D thanks**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own HA! or "One Boy, One Girl", they belong to their respective owners. :'(**

* * *

One Boy, One Girl

By Jenniy04

~Arnie&Hilda~  
~Fanfic~

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this, Helga." I sighed. "This is ridiculous. She probably won't even want to talk to me, let alone start to like me."

"Oh Arnie, just shut it! How are you so sure anyway." She said with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah Arnie, look on the bright side." Arnold said calmly also with a smile stretched across his face.

I look at them dully. They seem suspicious, but I'll think about it at a later date. I'm more concern about this girl I'm about to meet. Right now, I could be collecting more lint for my lint collection or be playing with my favorite pile of dirt. I know I'm seventeen years old and probably could find something better to do in my spare time, but I can't seem to find anything extreme or adrenaline rushing type of activities appealing to me. I enjoy the simple and boring things in life. Plus out where I live there isn't much to do besides work or go to school. I'm curious as to why Helga wants to introduce me to this girl so badly. I guess she is tired of me tagging along with her and Arnold on their dates. I try not to be too annoying as it is, but I can't seem to help it. They are the only ones I know when I visit Arnold and the last thing I want to do is ruin their relationship. I consider Helga a sister more than anything and that's how it has always been. Well, not at first anyway. But I grew to love her as a sister later on and it's for the best anyway.

"Where are we going again?" I asked attempting to drag myself out of my thoughts.

"Oh, just a little diner outside of town. It's a pretty popular joint for teenagers" Helga drawled out. "Even though the prices are ludicrous, the food is to die for."

'Oh' is all I am able to verbalize, slowly becoming recaptured by my thoughts once more. Until Arnold spoke up, I was almost consumed by the thoughts of whether or not the place was going to be crowded.

"I think the place is called 'Poky Dots', right?" Arnold asked, looking towards Helga in the passenger seat.

"You are correct, Arnoldo!" she bellowed.

'_Man, she has got some strange pet names for him.'_ I thought to myself. Oh well, I just hope the diner has plain flavored ice cream.

"How much further till we get there?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I think just a few more miles." Arnold replies.

"Ok."

I'm then again devoured by the thoughts of this mysterious girl. They just keep popping into my 'taco-shaped' cranium.

'_What does she look like? Will I like her? Better yet, will she like me?' _

The last thought made me instantly consider my appearance. Muddy jeans and a paint-splattered t-shirt. Dang! What was I thinking?! She'll assume that I'm a total slob. Why didn't I contemplate about changing before I left to meet Arnold and Helga. Preferably why didn't the-

_**THUMP!**_

"Ouch…"

"Arnie! Are you okay?!" a concerned female voice called back to me, sounding very motherly.

"I'm okay, Helga." I said evenly, even though I'm still slightly panicky.

I look up to see that we have reached our destination. Poky Dots. At least the parking lot of Poky Dots. I guess I was so engrossed in my thoughts that when Arnold pressed the brake to park his truck, my head slammed into the back of Helga's seat.

"Ok, let's move it then and get a good table." She said begrudgingly.

I step out onto the asphalt and look at the diner. From the looks of it, it seemed to give off a sixties to seventies type of theme. There are teenagers bustling around the diner, both entering and leaving the establishment.

"Looks a little crowded." Arnold whispered to Helga "Do you think she'll be able to see us?"

"Of course Football Head," Helga said raucously "I know for sure she won't be able to miss your guy's heads in this mess!"

I hear Arnold laugh and I'm pretty sure there is a vast smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He says in a pleased voice.

As we enter the eating establishment, we are greeted by the stereotypical, overly perky waitress.

"Hello I'm Penny and I'll be your server tonight." She says cheekily "Would you like a booth or table?"

Arnold was about to answer her when Helga interrupted.

"Booth, please."

"All righty then." Penny said happily and lead us the next available booth. The booth was near the front entrance and front window looking out into the main road.

"Will this do?" Penny asked politely.

"Perfect." Helga smirked and stealing the seat facing away from the entrance, with Arnold following closely behind her. That's strange. Wouldn't they want to be able to see whether or not the girl shows up. I sighed and slide into the seat facing the doors.

"What would you all like to drink?" Penny asked, her pen poised over her paper.

"I think we'll all have _Sprite_. Sound good?" Arnold said looking for confirmation from Helga and I, both already nodding our heads in agreement.

"Ok, would you guys care for a pitcher of _Sprite_ instead?" she asked "It'd be cheaper that way."

Arnold nodded his head and she walked away to get our drinks.

"What time is she supposed to get here?" I asked, slowly becoming more impatient to meet this numinous girl.

"Well, its seven fifteen now." Helga said skeptically "And she said that the latest she'll be is seven thirty, so she should be here any minute now."

I nodded my head, tapping my fingers absentmindedly on the table top. Slowly words from a familiar song floated into my ear.

_**~ He finally gave into his friend's girlfriend ~  
~ When she said "There's someone you should meet" ~**_

Nice song. I can't remember what it's called though. I know I know it, but I just can't think of the name.

_**~ At a crowded restaurant way cross town; he waited impatiently ~**_

Well either way, this song so far fits my situation perfectly.

"How do you know this girl anyway?" I asked them curiously, not trying to sound rude at all; they never did mention that tad bit on the way here.

"Well, she is considered family to me." Helga said with a shrug.

"I don't know her that well, but she is an interesting girl." Arnold commented, casually looking at his cellphone.

"Well, what's her name?" I asked intensely.

Arnold and Helga give me a quizzical look before Helga answers my question. From their looks, it seems my nervousness is showing.

"Her name is Hil-"

**DING!**

_**~ When she walked in, their eyes met and they both stared ~**_

I felt my eyes unconsciously being drawn to the front entrance by our booth. As soon as I focus on what had entered eatery, I'm captured by sparkling blue eyes. Not just any blue either. They are a baby blue or powder blue, just some kind of soft and innocent blue. I can't seem to see anything else but that blue, let alone hear what's going on around me. The only sound I hear is the rhythm and the words of the song that has been playing since I got there.

_**~ And right there and then ~  
~ Everyone else disappeared ~**_

I can't see anybody else, not even Arnold and Helga who are sitting directly in front of me. All I see is her.

_**~But one boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly ~**_

My heart is going rapidly just looking at her. I don't understand, but she makes me want to do crazy passionate and exciting things. Things that I know I would never do willingly, but if she asked me, I wouldn't think twice. On top of everything else, I feel like I've known her my whole life. How strange. I am positive this is the first time I've met her, but maybe I know her from my younger years. As I observe the rest of her face, I notice she now has a beautiful pink tinged across her cheeks. It seems as if she isn't use to having this much attention in one sitting. She must be feeling uncomfortable with me staring at her like an animal staring at a piece of meat. So I do something that I thought I'd never really do and offer her an awkward smile to make her feel a little more comfortable.

_**~ To put it mildly, it was love at first sight ~  
~ He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away ~**_

She smiled back instantly while twirling one of her loose blonde curls. It seemed to brighten the whole room. I knew almost immediately that I wanted to see her smile like that even more. I also want to be the one that makes her like that for the rest of my life. 'Love at first sight', I never thought it would've had happened to me. But I guess Fate had other plans and pushed us both into this situation.

_**~This was the day, they'd been waiting for all their lives ~**_

She walked to my side of the booth and sat down confidently next to me. I am in total awe. The way she walked was so graceful, it seemed as if she was walking on air. She looks up at me and I notice her lips are moving, but I can't seem to hear anything she is saying. Her lips stopped moving, looking intently at me as if waiting for a reply. I can't seem to be able to reply, and I really don't want to say anything that could ruin this moment. This date has barely even started, but I know it has to be something I've been waiting for all my life.

In the far off distance, I hear someone calling my name.

Arnie.

Arnie.

"Hey, Arnie."

"ARNIE!"

I was rudely shaken from my stupor.

"Huh? What?" I asked vigorously. I look over across the table to see Arnold and Helga grinning and giggling. Helga controls her laughter before replying.

"Hilda was asking you a question, Taco Head."

"Oh."

I look over to the mysterious girl, now known as Hilda. I can see the pink is still painted on her cheeks, her smile still bright and as big as ever.

_**~ For a moment the whole world ~  
~ For one boy and one girl ~**_

"I'm sorry." I reply sheepishly "I guess I kind of zoned out."

Her smile seems to grow even more somehow.

"Oh, it's okay." She replies, giggling a little.

I feel my smile strengthen, looking down at the table top before shyly looking over at her once more. She still smiling intently at me. Maybe this date will lead to better things in the future with her. I hope so anyway.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading my one-shot and pretty please with a cherry on top with a bunch of sprinkles on top give me some reviews. I would love to hear your opinions on this and if I should do more. **


End file.
